Pacyderm, Gene Clone species
Pacyderm, Gene Clone species One of the Gene Clone species of the Gene clone period of Earth's Pre Union period (United Earth ) Created around 2110 by Life-By-Design Inc . of India, by mixing Elephant and human DNA and splicing strands together. After many failed attempts (Creating Frankensteins , horrible deformed creatures) Finally successfull with Gene Sequence 255 they introduced the Pacyderms to the Gene slave market in 2112 . The Pacyderms were never very reliable and often refused to work, became violent against their owners or developed serios depression and commited sucicide. The Pacyderms were above average (human level) intelligent and quite strong, but lacked fine motoric skills and according to the owners of these Gene slaves, ate too much. While the company tried to tweak the DNA, they never successfully got a grip on those "Design problems". So they simply lowered the price and offered the Pacyderms at very cheap prices. Labor intensive businesses bought the Pacyderrms by the hundreds and simply shot or killed the "Trouble makers" as they were cheap to replace. The Pacyderms were one of the most active Gene Clones in the revolt. They too received their freedom and species recognition after the Gene Clone wars . During the Conference of Gene Clones in 2131 where the fate of the Gene Clones is discussed. The Pacyderms are among the most angry and hostile clone species and requested to be left alone after they received their world (Pacyderm, planet ) They also threatened to associate with any United Earth enemy that offered them assistance in revenge. Tampo, the Pacyderm leader however recognizes Stahl as the only Human he believes and trusts. The Pacyderms, unlike most of the other Gene Clones want any and all mention of "Human" eradicated from their species description. Their destination planet location was to be erased from all United Earth Files. While the Pacyderm were soon forgotten, the Pacyderms never forgot their hatred and plans of revenge, but without human help creating the neccessary tools to maintain a spacefaring civilization proved to be impossible without fingers that could manipulate fine tools. Several revolts and civil wars among themselves further destroyed the tech they brought along, and the Pacyderms soon lost the knowlege of any but the most rudimentary tech (TL D ). In 2905 OTT they were raided by a Dai Tribe. A pursuing Union Fleet re discovered the planet and the Pacyderms. The Pacyderm society still remembered Earth and humans but the fact, that a Gene Clone ( Intelli-Kraken ) was Captain of a Union battleship and that several Clone species they still knew served right along humans and non humans deeply impressed many. Their society was split in their opinion. It took another pirate raid, this time by the Shiss (2959 ) for the Pacyderms to approach the Assembly requesting membership in 2958 . The Pacyderm were the second to last former Gene Clone slave species that became Union Members. Union Member #2002 Physiology Pacyderms are physically about five times stronger than human of peak phyical condition. Able to lift and manipulate weights in excess of 2300 kg (Under 1 Gee) (Still far below the strongest Gene Clones (Saturnians ) and with more limitations (Need same climate conditions as humans) They are in general highly intelligent and known to have a temper. Biologically they are mammals and procreate the same way as mammals do. The male Pacyderm will grow up to 20 % bigger than the female. There is a distinct herd type family structure, with a "Master Bull " as herd leader. Pacyderm families can include up to 200 individuals. The Master Bulls often have difficulties to ge along wth another Master Bull, knowing this politics and decissions for larger issues are made by the females of the species. Ever since their first leader Tampo died, there are female circles making political decissions. While Pacyderms are now Union members and most of them are Union Citizens, they usually vote along their family opinion expressed by the Herd Master and voiced by the females. Pacyderms are omnivores but prefer high protein plant based food. They can be found in many social roles including all branches of the armed forces, but it takes Pachyderms a lot to get used to taking orders from a Pacyderm female (higher rank) or from another Master Bull. Not that there are many Master Bulls in the armed forces (But a few are)1 Last Union census figures reported 11 billion Pacyderms all over Union space. 1 Famous is the fight that broke out between a younger Master Bull serving his 22 month in the Corps of Engineers receiving an order from another Master Bull (Luitenant) Category:Sentient Species